


The Existensial Primary Struggle Against The Patriarchy: A Study

by clex_monkie89, CONfabulation Badfic Idol (GreenBryn)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deliberate Badfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clex_monkie89/pseuds/clex_monkie89, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBryn/pseuds/CONfabulation%20Badfic%20Idol
Summary: Winner of Badfic Idol at the first CONfabulation 2017. Written by clex_monkie89.





	The Existensial Primary Struggle Against The Patriarchy: A Study




End file.
